


I'm stripped of my pride

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [33]
Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pain, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Welts, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: In which Slade takes care of Dick after an intense session.





	I'm stripped of my pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/gifts).



> For #4 "a kiss where it hurts" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/180146126460/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) on tumblr and #401 "Tension" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> A lovely anon suggested Sladin for the tumblr prompt. Initially I wanted to go with Slade/Damian because I have a truckload of Slade/Dick and Slade/Jason prompts yet to fill, but Vi suggested this scenario and it kinda stuck. So thank you <3

Dick has no more tears left to cry by the time Slade releases him. Still, he flinches when Slade's lips press against the wounds across Dick's shoulders, his beard scratching the raw skin.

Dick's arm falls to his side like a dead weight. Pain shoots out from the socket, a quick flare that dissolves into the ever-present ache that blankets his body.

Slade massages his arm, fingers kneading the sore muscles and working pins and needles into them, and kisses the rope burns that cut into Dick's wrists. Dick can't tell if it's reverence or an apology, or if Slade simply takes perverse pleasure in hurting him.

He slumps against Slade's chest and feels a vague sense of relief when he's lifted up and carried. He couldn't have taken a single step unassisted.

Dick lets himself be handled. The hot water stings in his wounds, especially where it washes off coagulated blood, but the ointment is worse. The entire surface of his skin is on fire and he can do nothing but give in to it.

He wants to curl into a ball, but even if he had the energy to move, the welts on his thighs wouldn't let him.

Everything hurts when Slade rolls him onto his back and hooks Dick's legs over his arms. They dangle uselessly, as if they were no longer part of him. Slade doesn't mind. He slides easily into Dick, having stretched him beyond his limits today. Dick doesn't have it in him to fight Slade off, even if he'd wanted to.

He barely manages a whimper.

"Look at me," Slade commands, but Dick has trouble keeping his eyes open. Still, he tries.

With every thrust, Slade becomes more intensely focused on him. The scrutiny is almost too much, but Slade's hand around his cock takes his mind off of it.

In no time at all Slade has wrung an orgasm out of Dick's spent body. Dick lets it wash over him, too drained to really feel it.

He drifts off until Slade sits him up and cradles him against his chest.

"Drink," he says, holding a bottle of water for him. Dick drinks in little sips, barely able to consciously swallow anymore.

Slade feeds him slices of peach and other fruit that's soft enough to suck. Some of the juice trickles down the corner of his mouth before Slade swipes it up with his thumb and licks it off. Dick is transfixed.

But the moment doesn't last long. Slade pulls sweatpants and a soft hoodie over Dick's naked skin before settling next to him in bed.

They don't cuddle, not exactly, because Slade is reading and Dick is lying with his back to him, but their bodies are connected and Slade's arm across Dick's front makes him feel secure.

"You've been a good pet today," Slade says as his fingers brush through Dick's bangs.

Dick expels a shuddering breath as warmth shoots through him. Slade's praise makes the pain worthwhile in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica and Brent Smith.
> 
> If you liked this, please donate kudos. That'd be cool of you. ♥


End file.
